Various search tools are available to search through information available on networks and/or on a user's own digital processing device. These tools include, for example, web search engines, search appliances, and desktop search tools. Users can use these search tools, for example, to locate documents that they did not specifically know about (e.g., a search for any information about “New York City”) as well as to locate specific documents that they already know about but for which they do not know the locations. Of course, it is inherent that any search tool can only return information that the tool has access to, has indexed, or is otherwise aware of in some way.
However, users and/or the digital devices employed by the users may not store all the information with which users are presented. Yet, users may desire to locate information observed while using a device at an earlier time. In addition, a user may desire to continue working from a point in time that has passed, but for which the information needed to do so was not stored. Furthermore, even if information of past use is accessible, the user may not be able to locate it and/or restart execution from the point in time the information was displayed.